1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an optical device, and an optical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small-sized lens module is mounted on an optical system of an imaging unit to be mounted in devices, such as a cellular phone and a digital camera. With recent miniaturization and high functionality of devices, the design of the lens module is also improved and high-resolution image acquisition is possible. As for an optical device that constitutes the lens module, the optical device can be incorporated into the lens module on the basis of an edge part by integrally forming the edge part serving as a frame body at an outer periphery of an optical functional part. In that case, steps for assembling to a lens barrel or optical axis adjustment of a lens can be simplified. A manufacturing method of an optical device having such an edge part integrally is described in JP2007-022905A and JP1990-164729A (JP-H02-164729). In the manufacturing method of JP2007-022905A and JP1990-164729A (JP-H02-164729), an optical functional part is compression-molded by setting and compressing a preform within molds, and then, an edge part is injection-molded at an outer periphery of the optical functional part remaining in a state where the molds are closed.